1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine control system. In particular, present invention generally relates to a technology that aims to improve the estimation accuracy of fresh intake air quantity and total intake air quantity that flows into the combustion chamber.
2. Background Information
In internal combustion engines such as diesel engines, an exhaust gas recirculating system (EGR system) is widely used wherein a part of the exhaust gas is recirculated to lower the combustion temperature in order to reduce discharge of nitrogen oxide (NOx). In some conventional engine control system, an airflow meter is used in some diesel engines to detect fresh intake air quantity values and output the detected fresh intake air quantity values to an engine control system for maximum smoke limit control and EGR control.
One example of such an engine control system is disclosed Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-123873. Similarly, an airflow meter is used in some gasoline engines to detect fresh intake air quantity values for various controls in gasoline engines.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.